gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tourist Trapped/Transcript
|- !Mabel |I rigged it. |- !Dipper |''(Spraying a tank with soap)'' Mabel, I know you're going through your whole "Boy Crazy" phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing it with the "crazy" part. |- !Mabel |What? (Blows raspberry) Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance! |- !Dipper |Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet? |- ! |''Flashing back to Mabel with a boy near a greeting cards display.'' |- !Mabel |My name is Mabel, but you can call me "The girl of your dreams". I'M JOKING! (Shoves him into the display) Ha ha ha ha ha! |- ! |''Flashing back to a boy holding a turtle on a bench.'' |- !Mabel |''(Jumps up behind him)'' Oh my gosh, you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here? |- ! |''Flashing back to the inside of a mattress store.'' |- !Royal employee |Come one, come all, to the Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings! |- !Mabel |''(Hiding behind a set of colorful balloons. Pops out head and whispers:)'' Take me with you... |- !Royal Employee |Ah! (Cowers away from Mabel and drops scepter) |- ! |''Cut back to the present.'' |- !Mabel |Mock all you want, brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now. |- !Stan |''(Walks through the door and burps, but it gets caught in his throat.)'' Oh! Oh, not good. Ow. |- !Mabel |Oh! why? |- !Dipper |Ha ha ha! |- !Stan |All right, all right, look alive people. I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest. |- !Dipper |''(Quickly:) Not it. |- !Mabel |(Quickly:) Not it. |- !Soos |Uh, also not it. |- !Stan |Nobody asked you, Soos. |- !Soos |I know, and I'm comfortable with that. ''(Eats chocolate bar) |- !Stan |Wendy, I need you to put up this sign! |- !Wendy |''(Pretends to reach for signs)'' I would, but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh. |- !Stan |I'd fire all of you if I could. All right, let's make it... eenie, meenie, mieney… (Points at Dipper) you. |- !Dipper |Aw, what? Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched. |- !Stan |Ugh, this again. |- !Dipper |I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out "BEWARE". |- !Stan |''(Looks at Dipper's arm)'' That says "BEWARB". Look, kid. The whole "monsters in the forest" thing is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that. |- ! |''A fat, sweaty male tourist laughs while looking at a Stan bobblehead's head bobble.'' |- !Stan |So quit being so paranoid! (Gives him the signs) |- !Dipper |''(sighs)'' |- ! |''Cut to a foggy forest with trees getting blown by the wind.'' |- !Dipper |Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say. (Puts one sign up on a tree that says "To The Mystery Shack." He starts to hammer a nail on another tree trunk, but it makes a metallic sound. He taps the tree with the hammer, which makes more metallic sounds. He wipes away some dust and opens a secret window revealing a mechanical box with two control switches on top. He tests one control but nothing happens. Then he tries the other. Behind him, a hole opens up in the ground.) |- !Gompers |Blaaah! (Jumps and runs away) |- !Dipper |What the? (Looks inside the hole, and there is a book. He puts the book on the ground, and checks for people watching. He flips one page and an eye-glass is in it. He looks at the eye-glass and puts it down. He flips another page, and begins reading:) "It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." (Flips through pages) What is all this? (Stops at a page that says "TRUST NO ONE". Reading:) "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust". (Closes Journal) No one you can trust... |- !Mabel |''(Jumps up behind a log)'' HALLO! |- !Dipper |Ah! |- !Mabel |What'cha readin', Some nerd thing? |- !Dipper |''(Hides journal behind back) Uh, uh, it’s nothing! |- !Mabel |(Imitating Dipper:) "Uh, uh, it’s nothing!" ''(Laughs) What? Are you actually not gonna show me? |- !Gompers |''(Nibbles the edge of the journal).'' |- !Dipper |Uhhh. (Glances at Gompers) ''Let's go somewhere private. |- ! |''Cut to a view of The Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel are in the living room. |- !Dipper |It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side. (Shows Mabel a page) |- !Mabel |Whoa! Shut. Up! (Pushes Dipper.) |- !Dipper |And get this! After a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared. |- ! |''Doorbell rings.'' |- !Dipper |Who's that? |- !Mabel |Well, time to spill the beans. (Knocks over an empty can of beans on the table) Whoop. Beans. This girl's got a date! Woot woot! (Falls backward into the chair, giggling) |- !Dipper |Let me get this straight: in the half hour I was gone, you already found a boyfriend? |- !Mabel |What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLLE! |- ! |''Doorbell rings twice.'' |- !Mabel |Oh. Coming! (Runs out) |- !Dipper |''(Sits down in chair and begins to read the Journal)'' |- !Stan |''(Walks in and sees Dipper)'' Whacha reading there, slick? |- !Dipper |Oh! (Throws the book under the seat cushion and grabs a magazine) I was just catching up on, uh... (Sees the cover of the magazine) "Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine? |- !Stan |That's a good issue. |- !Mabel |Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend! |- !Norman |'Sup? |- !Dipper |Hey... |- !Stan |''(Without looking up)'' How's it hanging? |- !Mabel |We met at the cemetery. He's really deep. (Feels his arm) Oh. Little muscle there. That's...what a surprise... |- !Dipper |So, what's your name? |- !Norman |Uh. Normal...MAN! |- !Mabel |He means Norman. |- !Dipper |Are you bleeding, Norman? |- !Norman |(With a red liquid dripping down his face) It's jam. |- !Mabel |''(Gasps)'' I love jam! Look. at. this! |- !Norman |So, you wanna go hold hands or... whatever? |- !Mabel |Oh, oh my goodness. (Giggles) Don't wait up! (Runs out) |- !Norman |''(Points at Stan and Dipper and runs into the wall several times on his way out)'' |- !Dipper |''(Narrating:)'' There was something about Norman that wasn't right. I decided to consult the journal. |- ! |''Cuts to the shack's attic.'' |- !Dipper |''(Reading from the Journal:) Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for...teenagers! Beware Gravity Falls's nefarious...(Gasps)'' |- ! |''We see the journal page on The Undead. The picture of the zombie becomes Norman.'' |- !Journal Norman |'Sup. |- !Dipper |ZOMBIE! |- !Stan |''(In the bathroom)'' Somebody say "crombie"? What is that, crombie? That's not even a word. You're losing your mind. |- !Dipper |''(Looks out window)'' |- !Norman |''(Walking towards Mabel with outstretched arms while making zombie noises)'' |- !Mabel |I like you. |- !Dipper |Oh, no! Mabel! |- ! |''(Cuts to black screen for commercials.)'' |- !Dipper |No, no, Mabel, watch out! |- !Norman |Huh, huh! (Puts hands around Mabel's neck) |- !Dipper |Ahhh! |- !Norman |''(Removed arms, revealing flower necklace)'' Huhhh! |- !Mabel |''(Gasps) Daisies? You scallywag... |- !Dipper |Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts? |- !Soos |(Screwing in a lightbulb)'' It's a dilemma, to be sure. |- !Dipper |''(Gasps)'' |- !Soos |I couldn't help but overhear you talkin' aloud to yourself in this empty room. |- !Dipper |Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right? |- !Soos |Hmm. How many brains didja see the guy eat? |- !Dipper |(looks down) ''Zero. |- !Soos |Look, dude, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. |- ! |''Flashback of a hairy mailman walking by Soos, who is eating his lunch outside. Soos slightly moves away from him. |- !Soos |But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise, people are gonna think you’re a major league cuckoo clock. |- !Dipper |As always, Soos, you’re right. |- !Soos |My wisdom is both a blessing and a curse. |- !Stan |''(Shouting offscreen:)'' Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again! |- !Soos |I am needed elsewhere. (Backs out) |- !Dipper |''(Narrating:)'' My sister could be in trouble. It was time to get some evidence. |- ! |''Cut to Dipper filming Mabel and Norman in the park'' |- !Mabel |''(Throws a Frisbee at Norman, who fails to catch it and falls over.)'' |- !Dipper |''Stops looking through camera and frowns at Norman'' |- ! |''Cut to Norman breaking through a door window to open it from the inside and letting Mabel inside the diner.'' |- !Norman |''(Stumbles around and crashes trying to follow Mabel)'' |- !Dipper |''(Looks out from behind menu)'' |- ! |''(Cut to Mabel and Norman frolicking.)'' |- !Norman |''(Falls into a pit, then crawls out, hand first, screaming)'' |- !Mabel and Norman |''(Pause, then laugh)'' |- !Dipper |''(Narrating:)'' I’d seen enough. |- ! |''Cut to Mabel and Dipper's room. Mabel is brushing her hair and Dipper enters.'' |- !Dipper |Mabel. We’ve gotta talk about Norman. |- !Mabel |Isn’t he the best? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me! (Shows her cheek, which has a swollen spot on it) |- !Dipper |Ah! |- !Mabel |Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower! |- ! |''Flashback to Mabel with a leaf blower'' |- !Mabel |''(Putting picture of Norman on leaf blower's tube)'' Kissing practice! (Leans in to leaf blower, when it sucks in the picture sticks to her face as well. She runs around) AHHH! Turn it off! Turn it off! |- ! |''Cut back to present'' |- !Mabel |That was fun. |- !Dipper |No, Mabel, listen! I’m trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems! (Brings out the Journal) |- !Mabel |''(Gasps)'' You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome! |- !Dipper |Guess again, sister. Sha-bam! (Holds book open to gnome page) |- !Mabel |Agh! |- !Dipper |Oh, wait. I'm-I'm sorry... (Flips to Undead page) Shabam! |- !Mabel |A zombie? That is not funny, Dipper. |- !Dipper |I’m not joking! It all adds up: The bleeding, the limp. He never blinks! Have you noticed that? |- !Mabel |Maybe he’s blinking when you’re blinking. |- !Dipper |Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one! |- !Mabel |Well, what about me, huh? Why can’t you trust me? (Puts on star earrings) Beep bop! |- !Dipper |Mabel, (Shaking her) He's gonna eat your brain! |- !Mabel |(Pushes him away) Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o’clock, and I’m gonna be ADORABLE, and he’s gonna be DREAMY, (Pushing Dipper out of the room) |- !Dipper |Bu-bu-but |- !Mabel |And I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES! (Slams the door) |- !Dipper |''(Sighs and sits down)'' What am I gonna do? |- ! |''Cut to the clock, which tells the time at 5:00. The doorbell rings.'' |- !Mabel |''(Puts on her sweater as she races downstairs)'' Coming! (Sees Norman) Hey, Norman. How do I look? |- !Norman |Shiny... |- !Mabel |You always know what to say! (Walks off with him) |- !Dipper |''(Watching the tape he collected)'' Soos was right. I don’t have any real evidence. (Video shows Mabel teaching Norman hopscotch, but he only falls over. Dipper fast forwards to Mabel and Norman staring at mountains) I guess I can be kind of paranoid sometimes and— (On the tape, Norman's hand falls off. He glances around, then reattaches it.) Wait, what?! (Rewinds the tape and watches it again. He screams and tips the chair backwards) I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! (He races outside) Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! |- !Stan |''(On a stage in front of a bunch of tourists. To the crowd:)'' And here we have “[Rock That Looks Like A Face” rock: the rock that looks like a face. |- !Unnamed hillbilly |Does it look like a rock? |- !Stan |No, it looks like a face. |- !Fat Tourist |Is it a face? |- !Stan |It’s a rock that looks like a face! |- !Dipper |Over here! Grunkle Stan! |- !Stan |For the fifth time! It’s-it's not an actual face! |- !Dipper |Errrgh! |- ! |''Cut to Mabel and Norman in the woods.'' |- !Mabel |Finally, we’re alone. |- !Norman |Yes. Alone… |- ! |''Cut back to thee Mystery Shack.'' |- !Dipper |Stan! Stan!'' (Sees Wendy drive up in a golf cart)'' Wendy! (To Wendy:) Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save my sister from a zombie! |- !Wendy |''(Gives Dipper the key and walks off)'' Try not to hit any pedestrians. |- !Dipper |''(Gets in and starts to drive, but Soos stops him)'' |- !Soos |Dude, it’s me: Soos. This is for the zombies. (Gives Dipper a shovel) |- !Dipper |Thanks. |- !Soos |''(Holds up a baseball bat)'' And this is in case you see a piñata. |- !Dipper |''(Takes the bat)'' Uh...Thanks? (Drives off) |- !Soos |Better safe than sorry! |- ! |''Cut back to the woods''. |- !Norman |Uh, Mabel, now that we’ve gotten to know each other, there’s...(Exhales)...there’s something I should tell you. |- !Mabel |Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything! (Thinking:) Please be a vampire. Please be a vampire. |- !Norman |All right, just...just don’t freak out, okay? Just...just keep an open mind, be cool! (Unzips his coat and throws it off. Underneath are five gnomes standing on top of each other. The top gnome speaks) |- !Jeff |Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down? |- !Mabel |''(Stares at the gnomes in total shock.)'' |- !Jeff |R-r-Right, I’ll explain. So! We’re gnomes. First off. Get that one outta the way. |- !Mabel |Uh... |- !Jeff |I’m Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and... I’m sorry, I always forget your name. |- !Shmebulock |Shmebulock. |- !Jeff |''(Snaps his fingers)'' Shmebulock! Yes! Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys? |- !Gnomes |Queen! Queen! Queen! |- !Jeff |Heh. So what do you say? (Taps Steve with foot, and the gnomes work together to make 'Norman' kneel in a proposing fashion) Will you join us in holy matrignomey? Matri...matri-''mo''-ny! Blah! Can’t talk today! |- !Mabel |Look... I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but, I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, "what"? Yikes... |- !Jeff |We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel. (The gnomes look said and Mabel smiles) Because we're gonna kidnap you. |- !Mabel |Huh? |- !Jeff |''(Yells and jumps at her)'' |- !Mabel |''(screams)'' |- ! |''Cut to black screen for commercials'' |- !Dipper |''(Driving the Mystery Cart through the woods)'' Don't worry, Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie! |- !Mabel |''(Off-screen:)'' Help! |- !Dipper |Hold on! |- !Jeff |The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just, ha ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve! |- !Mabel |''(With Steve biting her sweater arm)'' Let go of me! (Punches Steve off) |- !Steve |''(Bounces around, then stand upright and pukes a rainbow)'' |- !Dipper |What the heck ''is going on here? |- !Gnome |(Hisses at him)'' |- !Mabel |Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks! (As a gnome pulls her hair) Hair! Hair! Hair! |- !Dipper |Gnomes? Huh, I was way off. (Takes the journal out of his vest and reads the relevant page aloud:) "Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses: unknown." (When Dipper lowers the book, he sees that the gnomes have managed to tie Mabel to the ground.) |- !Mabel |Oh, come on! |- !Dipper |''(Walks up to Jeff)'' Hey, hey! Let go of my sister! |- !Jeff |Oh! Ha ha, hey, there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey? |- !Mabel |You guys are butt-faces! |- !Gnome |''(Covers her mouth)'' |- !Mabel |Mmmm-MMMMM! |- !Dipper |''(Holds up the shovel he brought, pointing it at Jeff)'' Give her back right now, or else! |- !Jeff |You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-- |- !Dipper |''(Tosses him away with the shovel)'' |- !Jeff |AH! |- !Dipper |''(Cuts Mabel free with the shovel)'' |- !Mabel |Yah! (Kicks gnomes away) |- !Dipper and Mabel |''(Get in the cart)'' |- !Jeff |He's getting away with our queen! No, no, no! |- !Dipper |Seatbelt. (Mabel buckles, the he drives away) |- !Jeff |You've messed with the wrong creatures, boy. Gnomes of the forest: ASSEMBLE! |- ! |''Various gnomes come out and stack up'' |- !Mabel |Hurry, before they come after us! |- !Dipper |I wouldn't worry about it. See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny! (Stops the cart as he hears a stomping sound) |- !Gnomes |''(Stacked into a giant gnome, stop at the cart)'' |- !Mabel |Dang. |- !Jeff |''(On the top, using gnomes hats like levers)'' All right, teamwork, guys. Like we practiced. |- !Mabel |Move, move! |- !Dipper |''(Drives the cart away just as the gnomes smash their arm down and it breaks)'' |- !Gnomes |''(Run frantically back into position and they chase the kids again)'' |- !Jeff |Come back with our queen! |- !Mabel |It's getting closer! |- !Gnome Giant |''(Throws several gnomes at the cart)'' |- !Gnomes |''(Chew cart and cause havoc)'' |- !Gnomes |''(Hangin from side of cart)'' Ha ha! |- !Mabel |''(Elbow punches gnome off)'' |- !Shmebulock |''(Jumps up behind Dipper)'' |- !Dipper |''(Grabs him and slams him on the steering wheel)'' |- !Schmebulock |Schmebulock... (Falls out of the cart) |- !Gnome |''(Claws Dipper's face)'' |- !Mabel |I'll save you, Dipper! (Repeatedly punches the gnome off of Dipper's face and the gnome falls off with Dipper's old hat) |- !Dipper |Thanks, Mabel. |- !Mabel |Don't mention it. |- !Gnome Giant |''(Picks up tree and throws it)'' |- !Mabel |Look out! |- !Dipper and Mabel |Aaaaahhhhh! |- ! |''(The cart overturns, landing next to the Mystery Shack.)'' |- !Dipper and Mabel |''(Crawl out)'' |- !Gnome Giant |''(Approaches)'' |- !Dipper |''(To the gnomes:)'' Stay back, man! (Throws the shovel at the gnome giant) |- !Gnome Giant |''(Punches shovel in mid-air)'' |- !Dipper and Mabel |''(Grab each other)'' Aaahhh! |- !Dipper |Uh, where's Grunkle Stan? |- !Stan |''(Inside the Shack, holding up a swirly pattern on a stick to some tourists)'' Behold! The world's most distracting object. |- !Tourists |Oooh... |- !Stan |Just try to look away, you can't! I can't even remember what I was talking about. |- !Jeff |It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy! |- !Dipper |There's gotta be a way out of this! |- !Mabel |I gotta do it. |- !Dipper |What? Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy? |- !Mabel |Trust me. |- !Dipper |What? |- !Mabel |Dipper, just this once. Trust me! |- !Dipper |''(Glances ate gnomes, then Mabel, then backs away)'' |- !Mabel |All right, Jeff. I'll marry you. |- !Jeff |Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason! (Climbing down to her) Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike. (Approaches Mabel and holds out diamond ring) Eh? Eh? |- !Mabel |''(Holds out hand)'' |- !Jeff |''(Puts the ring on her hand)'' Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey! |- !Mabel |You may now kiss the bride! |- !Jeff |Well, don't mind if I do. (Leans up to kiss Mabel) |- !Mabel |''(Leans out to kiss Jeff, then takes out leaf blower)'' |- !Jeff |Ah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?!'' (Gets sucked half-way into leaf-blower)'' |- !Mabel |That's for lying to me! (Increases the sucking power) That's for breaking my heart! |- !Jeff |''(Slowly getting sucked in further)'' Ow! My face! |- !Mabel |And this is for messing with my brother! (Aims) Wanna do the honors? |- !Dipper |On three! |- !Dipper & Mabel |One, two, three! (Blast Jeff towards the gnome monster) |- !Gnome Giant |''(Explodes into separate gnomes)'' |- !Jeff |''(Flying off into the distance)'' I'll get you back for this!.. |- !Gnome |Who's giving orders? I need orders! |- !Gnome 2 |My arms are tired. |- !Dipper |''(While Mabel moves the leaf blower back and forth, blowing gnomes away)'' Anyone else want some? |- !Gnomes |''(Run off on all fours. One gets caught in a six-pack holder)'' |- !Gompers |''(Picks the six-pack holder up and runs off)'' Blah-ah-ah. |- !Gnome |Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! |- !Mabel |Hey, Dipper! I, um...I'm sorry for ignoring your advice. You really were just looking out for me. |- !Dipper |Oh, don't be like that. You saved our butts back there! |- !Mabel |I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes. |- !Dipper |Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one will be a vampire! |- !Mabel |Oh, you're just saying that! |- !Dipper |Awkward sibling hug? |- !Mabel |Awkward sibling hug. |- !Dipper & Mabel |''(Hug and pat each other)'' PAT. PAT. |- !Stan |Yeesh! You two get hit by a bus or something? Hah! |- !Dipper and Mabel |''(Begin to walk away)'' |- !Stan |Uh, hey! W-Wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory! So, how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know? |- !Mabel |Really? |- !Dipper |What's the catch? |- !Stan |The catch is do it before I change my mind. Now take something. |- !Dipper |''(puts on a blue pine tree hat from one of the shelves and looks in a mirror)'' Hm. That ought to do the trick! |- !Mabel |And I will have a ... GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes! |- !Stan |''(To Dipper:)'' Wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll, or something? |- !Mabel |''(Fires the grappling hook up at the ceiling. It catches and pulls her up.)'' GRAPPLING HOOK! |- !Stan |Fair enough! (hits cash register) |- ! |''Cut to Mabel and Dipper's bedroom. Dipper is writing while Mabel jumps on the bed'' |- !Dipper |''(Narrating:)'' This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. (Looking at Mabel) But when you battle a hundred gnomes side-by-side with someone, you realize that they've probably always got your back. (Speaking:) Hey, Mabel, could you get that light? |- !Mabel |I'm on it! (knocks light out window with grappling hook) It works! Ha ha, grappling hook. |- !Dipper |''(Narrating:)'' Our uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town. But who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked. |- ! |''Cut to Mystery Shack exterior. Stan walks in holding a lantern. He goes into the gift shop and puts a code into the vending machine. The machine opens, and Stan walks inside. The end credits consist of a gnome vomiting rainbows.'' |- !Gnome |BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... |} es:Trampa Turistica/Transcripcion Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts